


Upon Raven's Wings

by MidnightKaito, SyriaFranz



Series: The Raven Conspiracy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF 104th Training Corps, BAMF Eren Yeager, BAMF Hange Zoe, BAMF Levi Ackerman, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Codependency, Dark Characterizations, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Gods & Goddesses - Freeform, History Has Its Secrets, Intrigue, M/M, Magic, Mental Instability, Mythology - Freeform, Pandora's Box, Psychology, Runes, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, The Pandora Curse AU, The Three Races AU, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, Violence, Worldbuilding, plans within plans, things aren't what they seem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKaito/pseuds/MidnightKaito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyriaFranz/pseuds/SyriaFranz
Summary: “The Last Hope lies in Maria…”With Humanity down to its last 5 members, the war had been lost. In a last desperate stand, and wishing to die fighting; a final attack is launched resulting in loss. The survivors grasp at their last hope. A final clue left by a dead man, a wish and a child’s tale.“…You have the Key”





	Upon Raven's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> **Kaito:** So. Here it is, the main story for [**_The Raven Conspiracy_**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/312257). The plot for this is insane, there is literally several things happening both in the background, unseen, and in the foreground. So pay attention. No really. I'm serious.
> 
> I did a lot of research for this series in general and the fanfic itself. I'm not joking about the sheer insanity of the amount of stuff I googled, read and asked people about. I got a lot of strange looks. Granted when a 5' 5" person asks you about methods to kill large prey and borrowing books on Serial Killers and body disposal you'd look at them funny as well...
> 
> Thankfully my Mythology, Magic and Runes research didn't get me any strange looks. Though I did get reluctantly pulled into some very awkward conversations, on my end, and maybe entertaining for them. -shrugs- I wouldn't really know. Sychi is more of the people person in this duo. I just do all the background work like the editing, proofreading, research, some of the writing and pretty much anything to make the stories work. 
> 
> I'm doing most of the tagging here so it's pretty much tag as we go. That way no spoilers for the story really happen until this thing is complete. So, I guess you guys will need to check the tags for warnings that could be triggering for you. Though I will put it in the notes for the chapters as well.
> 
> Finally, Hanji's gender. I am very well aware that Hanji's gender was left ambiguous by Hajime Isayama. Not very good for writing, especially in English since we only have he/she pronouns unless you include they and it but both can be a bit tricky since both have several meanings depending upon the context and the usage. Which is why I'll be switching Hanji's gender depending upon what people see her as. Like for example, Levi and Eren will tend to switch between she and they. Erwin sticks to she. Mike to he and so on. However most of the time it will be she, as Sychi is more used to the anime.
> 
> I suppose that's it on this end. Ah, under this is credits. Please visit them, the end notes too. Sychi may add her notes under mine so I'll put the credits under her stuff.
> 
> **Sychi:....**
> 
> * * *
> 
> _** Credits ** _
> 
> The page/scene divider used in the fanfic and shown above is by [**_SolusNox_**](http://solusnox.deviantart.com/). I asked them for permission to use it for the fanfic and the series in general as it matches the theme of ravens in the story titles. Check their stuff out.

**__**Note: Please read the story note above before reading. Certain things are explained there that are important.**_  _ **

* * *

**_Wing 0: Prologue_ **

* * *

 

_“Do not go gentle into that good night but rage, rage against the dying of the light.”_

_-Dylan Thomas_

* * *

  

The forest was set aflame. Painted in hues of gold and red by the dying sun over the ruins in the horizon as it descended from its perch in the sky. Its rays of light streamed through the small cracks between the large trees and from the top through their leaves, dying the ground a red-gold hue, akin to freshly split blood.

There was an eerie silence, no birds chirped, nothing moved, not even the wind dared to shift the grass. Predator and prey alike were still, both hiding; waiting and watching. A stilled atmosphere spread within the forest as if time itself held its breath.

An apex predator was on the prowl.

A stranger to the cold lands of the north, where snow fell nearly 6 months of the year and summer was but a brief reprieve from winter’s seduction into an icy death.

The creatures of the forest had learnt in the near 3 years since it had appeared to stay well out of its way. It made a prey of even the strongest predators in the forest, indiscriminate in its hunting. They had learned to never run, it would only attract its attention; incite it further. The best thing to do was hide. Hide and hope it never found you.

No matter how naïve and vain a hope it was.

A shadow wove between the rays of light as if playing a game of keep away. It stilled, then was on the move once more.

A breath.

Then a yelp followed by a sickening crunch.

Blood soaked the ground as a large brown bear was dragged into the shadows. It’s massive body leaving large bloody trails from the gash in its belly. As it was engulfed by the darkness, leaving only the crimson liquid as proof of its existence, glowing green eyes flickered in the gloom before disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

Time once more held its breath.

Was the creature satisfied with just the bear?

Or would it return for more…

As if in answer 3 ravens flew overhead, towards the ruins set in the distance. It was a curious thing, made of stone and _tall_. Much taller than even the oldest trees in the forest. It was a washed in the same red-gold hue as the rest of the earth by the dying sun, giving it the same blood soaked appearance. Except for the scent that still exuded from the structure it would have just _looked_ like blood flowed from between its cracked stones, now rubble.

It was the scent of blood, agony, _fear_ and pain.

The animals of the forest were uneasy about the structure. It made them nervous. The exact same way that the giant beings that towered over the trees and could stomp them to death did. They avoided it and the beings. Getting near meant death.

Slowly, as if testing the waters, sound returned to the forest. At first with the slow breeze of the wind moving the grass and leaves, then the chirping of birds and finally the animals came from their hiding places.

They were safe from the creature’s jaws.

_For now…_

 

 

 

“Tonight.”

Two pairs of eyes looked to the lone female of the group. Cat like green eyes stared, then slowly blinked, turning to the flames to fan the dying embers. Silver-grey eyes flickered to the teen turned young adult on his right before swinging back to the woman who had spoken.

“I take it then that it’s finally ready then shitty four-eyes.” Levi deadpanned in his normal monotone. His face looked as if it had been carved from stone.

“I double checked my calculations. Tonight is the night.” Hanji flipped through the papers in her had. “As soon as the moon has reached its peak. Not a second after or sooner”

“Well, that’s great. And it _only_ took 3 fucking years.” Sarcasm dripped from the scathing tone that escaped Levi’s lips. Annoyance painted his sharp features. “Tell me we can move the moment that we’re done eating”

“We just need to clean up the clearing a bit and try to avoid the few Titans in this area” Hanji flickered her gaze to Levi then made an aborted motion to the youth pressed to his side. “And maybe take a short nap. Poor Eren looks like he’s going to drop soon”

A sigh escaped Humanity’s Strongest. Observing the young man who was using his side as a pillow, he noted the tired look in once vibrant eyes, the dark bags under them and the fact the now 23-year-old was nearly asleep. _‘Damn brat pushed himself too far again.’_ Looking at Hanji he pressed his lips into a frown.

“Do we have time for that?” The brunette nodded.

“It’s not even moonrise yet Levi. So long as we start moving at exactly moonrise we’ll make it”

Another sigh. He had been doing it a lot lately, and it was making him feel old. Much older than his 40 years of age. “Alright.”

Eren let loose a murmur of discontent, shifting against Levi’s side. Silver-grey eyes gazed at the young 23-year-old pressed to his side, it was a fond gaze, filled with warm affection and fond exasperation. A soft giggle startled him from his thoughts. He turned a narrow-eyed gaze to Hanji.

“Not. A. Word.” The scientist quickly nodded as murder filled eyes locked with hers.

“I’m serious Hanji. One word I _will_ shove my sword up your ass. And if you wake him up I’ll dismember you _then_ shove it up your ass so far it sticks back out” Deadly silver-grey eyes flashed in the dying light of the flames, mixed with the now weak streams of sunlight. “Are we clear?”

Wide-eyed Hanji quickly squeaked out an agreement “Crystal!” Then slapped her hands to her mouth as Eren further burrowed into Levi’s side. The man’s hands twitch towards his swords as the youth let loose a whimper of discomfort and stilled when he stopped. Hanji didn’t even dare to let loose a sigh of relief. Levi was serious about his threat, and if there was one thing that could cause him to lose his shit it was anything to do with Eren. The man had grown extremely territorial and protective over the youth. It only got worse as the years went by and they lost more and more people. Eren was the only constant thing that stayed by Levi’s side and he clung to the youth fiercely. Their numbers had dwindled until it was only them left. The last survivors of Humanity.

Hanji knew that the trauma they had to go through messed with their already fragile mental states. They coped in their own way; she delved deeper into her research, once in a while using Eren and Levi as anchors, while Levi and Eren clung to each other as if taking their eyes away from the other would cause one to disappear forever with only her to remind them they weren’t alone, that they didn’t only have each other. It wasn’t healthy, how dependent all 3 of them were to each other, but it was the only way they could survive, and keep their somewhat questionable sanity. It was the only way they knew _how_.

But sometimes she wondered if it was okay…

She shook off her dark thoughts, it didn’t matter now. In just a few hours, the hope they had been guarding and cultivating for the past 3 years would finally be ready. They would stop it, or die trying.

Even as she let her thoughts wander she watched Levi pick Eren up and walk to the nearest tree, using his 3DMG to reach the higher branches and leaned against the trunk. He sat down, shifting Eren around until he was using Levi’s chest as a pillow as he clutched at the man’s shirt in his sleep, even as Levi’s arms caged him in, preventing him from falling.

She sighed, she’d let them rest and take first watch. But even as she watched the flames, her thoughts still wandered. She hoped that their plan worked and that she’d be able to explain to the others _the Rules_ on how to deal with Levi and Eren. It was a labyrinth filled with pitfalls, endless halls and dark abysses, with everything trying to kill you. It was both an art form and a science, it required balance and a strict adherence to _the Rules_. Otherwise, it’d lead to disaster.

She hoped that when they got there they wouldn’t be separated for too long, that everything went to plan, and that she could keep it together long enough to do some damage control. If she couldn’t there was a chance that Levi would lose it, and he was capable of completely and utterly annihilating the entire Survey Corps on his own with not a scratch on him. He had done it once before, she watched it all happen. When the Military Police had turned on them and tried to kill Eren, **_Levi lost it_**. By the end of that day the entire Military Police, most of the nobles and even the entire Royal family except for Historia were dead.

That was the first time she feared Levi and what he was capable of.

He had painted Wall Sina crimson that day. It was also the day that everyone learned _the Rules_ , as the Survey Corps had come to know it as years ago. The day that all learned to fear Levi on some subconscious level. No one tried to separate Eren from Levi after that.

Hanji shivered from the memory. How Levi looked, the homicidal rage in his eyes, the madness in it, the fact that he didn’t even bat an eye as blood that wasn’t his drenched him. And the sheer vicious ruthlessness that he executed, because that’s what it was, the people who stood in his way.

By the Walls, she dearly hoped that everything went to plan, that Levi could keep it together long enough for her to explain and get them reunited if he was separated from Eren.

Because if Levi lost it, there’d be no one to stop Eren from also rampaging. And they would lose their chance to change everything. To rewrite destiny.

The curse needed to be broken, and the Walls could not fall to the Titans again.

Humanity needed to learn to soar away from their constructed cages. It needed to learn to once more be _free_.

Hanji closed her eyes and **_hoped_**.

 

 

 

 

The animals of the forest shivered.

Something had happened. Something had _changed_.

A presence that hadn’t been felt in over a century was stirring, awakening from its forced slumber. As it woke, the events of the past century trickled into its conscious. What it saw enraged it. How **dare** someone cause such catastrophe and spin the balance out of control, while using its precious children to do so as well! It was a mother, a father, a sister and a brother. An aunt, an uncle, a cousin and a grandparent. It would not stand for such tragedy to be forced onto its children any longer. It was awake now, and it would do all in its power to correct such a mistake.

And its 3 surviving children would help.

It would help them, grant their wish and nudge things along. It was the best it could do, still weak from its slumber. It had just enough power for this, with a little left over to do a bit of cleaning.

A breath.

Time stilled and shivered.

Then the world was engulfed in power, and when it disappeared the giants that slumbered waiting for the sun to raise were gone. Sunlight would never reach them again.

An exhale.

Time twisted, new paths and events being written and old ones disappearing entirely.

The curse on its children would end, broken into a million shards so that it would never be put back together again.

The wind blew through the silent forest; as the moon shone high in the sky 3 ravens flew, their cawing echoing into the night.

* * *

  _ _ **Note: Please read the story note below before moving on or closing. Certain things are explained there that are important.**_  _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kaito:** Right. Welcome to the end notes where I add in some extra stuff that either didn't make it into the story or just add in some trivia. So, let's get started.  
> 
> 
> _**The first and last part:**_ Ya, I made the animals have some sort of consciousness and flat out told you about another. There was no other way around it. I had to. The entire scene and parts of the story wouldn't make sense otherwise. This is still the Canon universe. Just with a few things _twisted_ and woven into it to help with the story, to help explain things that aren't explained in canon and to make things more interesting.
> 
> It's the same reason I gave in RR for why I brought magic into the story. This entire thing would make a hell lot more sense if you've read RR ([Raven's Root](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4667585)). If not, I suggest you do as you will be lost as fuck the further we go. No seriously. Unless you're Sherlock Fucking Holmes incarnate, and even then I doubt you'd figure it out since I did a shit ton of hint dropping and background work only seen in RR, you will be lost. As in the Labyrinth lost, and unlike Jareth who went easy on Sarah, I won't. I will cheat and not repeat myself.  
> 
> 
> _**Levi, Eren and Hanji:**_ Their relationship is not what it seems. No they are **NOT** a threesome. They are just _highly_ codependent with each other, it's not exactly equal codependency but you'll see more about the dynamic as the story moves forward. Levi, in this fic has lost a fuck ton of people who are close to him (Hell, all 3 of them have, but it hit Levi a lot harder). Both his squads and nearly all his friends. Except for Eren and Hanji. So you can see why the man would want to cling to the only things that he has left. He clings more to Eren though as Eren has been under his wing since he entered and have spent nearly all that time attached at the hip.
> 
> The events that lead to the Fall of the Walls and the years before and after it have just made it worse. I will delve deeper into it. Now Eren, the guy is a bit messed up as well. Hell, all 3 of them are. They had to trust and protect each other to survive. It's become second nature to them. Do not expect it to suddenly resolve itself the moment they see their old friends. There will be changes in their personality and habits brought on by the events they have lived through. _It's normal_. Nobody stays the same after years of experiences, especially traumatic ones. Hanji is in the same boat. She just hides it better, but it will come out and there will be hints.  
> 
> 
> Oh, and no matter what you _think_ you've read, Levi and Eren are **not** together. Yet. There will be parts that hint to it but both the idiots haven't exactly gone and said or done anything about it. It frustrates Hanji. A lot. It will also frustrate a lot more people before they get together. If you expect sex scenes in here, don't come asking me. Ask Sychi. I do not do sex. I'm serious about this. I will flat out ignore any such requests sent to me. The most you'll get out of me are little hints like them spending time together, cuddling, talking, hugging, sleeping ( _JUST_ sleeping) together and some kisses. **_That's it._**
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
